


Angels Amongst Us

by orphan_account



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If music be the food of love, play on." -- Duke Orsino from the play Twelfth Night by William Shakespeare.</p><p>First fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T.A.

**Author's Note:**

> My spirits were uplifted by reading fanfics in this fandom (amongst other ones) during exams, so I figured I would try and write one of my own since they're over. All mistakes are my own, and the rating may go up later. But I can't write smut for the life of me haha ^_^;
> 
> While it seems fitting, the quote from the summary totally isn't LOL. Basically Orsino is just being overdramatic about how Olivia won't love him. He's more enchanted by the notion of love itself rather than loving Olivia, so his "love" for her really isn't love. However, I don't mean for this story to take that turn of events because ugh tragedy although Twelfth Night is a comedy. So you can expect to see a lot of comedy later; I try but my sense of humor may not be up to par.
> 
> As you can imagine, Akihito is a singer while Asami is just his usual self (though less...crazy). 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Ayano Yamane is my goddess. And she'd probably write better too lol. 
> 
> I accept all constructive criticism because there definitely are a lot of places I can work on for my english skillz :)

T.A. — The Angel, or what people commonly referred to him as. He was certainly the human depiction of an angel. With his soft platinum locks, impossibly, limpid blue eyes, and plush, pink lips, there was no one who could resist him. Combined with his sultry voice, often times likened to that of a mythical siren, the whole world raved for him, landing him the number one spot on top of many music billboards within a week of his spontaneous debut.

Large close-ups of his face filled facets of multiple skyscrapers in many metropolitan cities. You could even go as far to say that Japan became three times richer due to tourists clamoring to catch even a faraway glimpse of this star.

And yet, even with all this attention, his real name remained unclear, save for the initials: T.A. Which brings us back to the main point. 

Nobody could resist him.

Not even our famed and picky crime lord: Asami Ryuichi.


	2. Body Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge me too hard pls -what the hell did I just write-
> 
> This chapter is certainly longer than the last...by a lot xD idk how people write so much...2K words took me a good 2 hours at least. 
> 
> Welp hope you enjoy! all mistakes are my own bc screw grammar
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING - NOT EVEN THE SONGS HAHA
> 
> Songs are: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVxon65u3tA and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8gpHUldB38  
> Fight Song by Rachel Platten and Body Party by Ciara

The thunder of tens of thousands of people excitedly chattering filled the stadium. Bright neon lights danced amongst the audience awaiting the appearance of one singer. 

All 55,000 seats were filled at the Tokyo Dome, and tickets were sold out within a minute of its availability. Such was the popularity of T.A. 

Yet for all of the recent attention he had received, he wasn’t drowning in the limelight, and he wasn’t becoming arrogant with pride. He simply remained how he was from the beginning: pure, like an angel. Remnants of his awkward and adorable bumbling from his first appearance on television were still seen as he introduced himself during his umpteenth concert. 

Somehow, T.A. had not accustomed himself to the attention, to the millions of adoring fans. And such was his charm. 

~VF~

Takaba Akihito stared at his reflection in the mirror. He honestly couldn’t understand just how he became so popular within a week. The record company that signed him was above average, but certainly not one of the best, although, thanks to his success, many more endeavoring idols-to-be came knocking on the door. 

He didn’t consider himself to be ugly, but he certainly didn’t make himself to be as “hot” as his fans thought he was. Giving up on puzzling over the matter, he shrugged. He had other things to worry about right now.

Tonight, the company wanted him to peel off the innocent exterior and give his fans “something sexier” as his manager had said. Akihito would sing a new song that didn’t belong in the theme OR genre of his debut album. The song was supposed to make people go even crazier over him. He shuddered a little, not wanting to think of the possibilities of what might happen. He didn’t want crazy stalkers or admirers who spammed his social media outlets. 

Akihito took one last glance at the mirror and decided that he was as ready as he would ever be. Many dress rehearsals and countless hours spent fine-tuning his voice assured that.

“HURRY UP AKIHITO! THE FANS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!” One of his best friends and also his stylist and wardrobe personnel, Kou, screamed at him. 

“OKAY, OKAY, I’M COMING!”

And he left the dressing room.

~VF~

The wild din of the crowd instantly dissipated as the roaming lights blinked out, leaving the dome in darkness. One single spotlight illuminated the stage and the lone figure on it. He wore black jeans, not too tight and not too loose, and a sleeveless white vest and tank top. With his head tipped down, no one could see the pink flush over the singer’s high cheekbones. Until he raised his head. 

Then, screams erupted simultaneously. T.A.’s whole face slowly became enveloped in an endearing shade of salmon slowly transitioning into a bright red. The roars became even louder, if possible. The star struggled to maintain his composure and once his blush became manageable, he took a deep breath and shouted, “This is T.A.! I hope you’re enjoying yourself so far and remember to stay tuned until the end because there will be a HUGE surprise!”

The spotlight dimmed once again, and the audience anxiously waited for the concert to finally begin. 

The music began playing…

~VF~

Akihito took another breath and started to sing as the instrumental section of the song reached his cue to begin. 

He sang the lyrics of the song quietly at first: 

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

Hands appeared in the air as people swayed along with the beat. The gentle innocence of his voice was what attracted them here after all. It was a refreshing change from their usual lives with thieving scum and backstabbing friends lying around every corner.

The screens behind T.A. turned on with enlarged views of his face and body. His eyes were closed, and his eyebrows were creased as he poured his passion into the song. He clutched the microphone like a lifeline and slowly amped up his voice:

And all those things I didn’t say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

Voices joined Akihito’s, and they sang along with him. He smiled and opened his eyes. “LET ME HEAR YOU SING WITH ME!!”

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I’m alright song  
My power’s turned on  
Starting right now I’ll be strong  
I’ll play my fight song  
And I don’t really care if nobody else believes  
Cause I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me

The thunder of the stadium could be heard from outside the soundproof walls as everybody sang along. As the song ramped up, the singer also began to energetically jump around the stage. Gone was the shy exterior, though a hint of it was still visible. Most of it was replaced by his fiery charm, pure and unrestrained. 

Akihito blasted his way through the song, leaving his fans in awe. His sweet and somewhat timid style was gone, but this was what he was renowned for, being able to sing many different styles. And the crowd loved it, proof of that in their raucous cheers.

And thus the song ended. With the adrenaline rushing through him, Akihito didn’t mind the way the sweat coated his body, making his clothes cling to him like a second skin. 

There was only a moment’s worth of respite as the next song in the album resounded in the air. He kept his audience on their feet as he sang song after song, some entirely timidly, others strong and fierce, and still others as a combination. Loud or soft, it didn’t matter to the singer as he could do both equally skillfully. 

~VF~

The crowd sighed as T.A.’s impossibly clear voice rang out around the stadium, indicating the end of his final song. Nobody wanted to leave, but they knew they had to from past experiences. It was impossible to leave the stadium quickly with that many people trying to rush through only several doors. The singer also never left the stage after his concerts, so nobody could catch even a glimpse of his angelic face.

“Thank you!” T.A. yelled into his microphone. People started to rise from their seats. “BUT WAIT—IT’S NOT OVER YET! Did you guys forget? I told you at the very beginning that there’d be a surprise at the end!”

His fans had been so entranced in his singing that they completely forgot about his message as the hours flew by and the night progressed. Ones who were on their way to the door immediately ran back to their seats.

As the glare of the lights blinked out for what seemed like the millionth time, fangirls and boys alike squealed as they tried to deduce what the surprise could be. Another album? Free merchandise? Maybe there was going to be a lottery for a chance to meet the singer.

~VF~

Akihito ran backstage and stumbled on a random crate in his way. He really shouldn’t be this nervous for what he was about to do.

Kou popped up next to Akihito and whistled. “You’re sweating like a cow in the desert.”

“Shut up,” the singer muttered as he swatted his friend’s face.

The final member of their unbreakable trio, Takato, who was Akihito’s manager and best friend, then joined the two friends. 

“Okay, EVERYTHING HAS to be perfect for the surprise—do you hear me Aki; DO YOU HEAR ME!?” Takato screamed in anxiety.

“Why are you more nervous than me? I’M the one who’s freaking out over here! And why are you making me do this again?” 

“It’s for the fans, okay? They’ll love it; trust me. Anyway, Kou: go freshen up his appearance. And then it’s show time!” Takato walked away to quadruple check the settings and the live broadcast of T.A.’s surprise.

Kou gave Akihito the once-over and then patted his back. “You’re good bro! Not a hair out of place. Go kill ‘em!”

Akihito sighed, “Wish me luck.”  
~VF~

The dome was in complete darkness, save for that faint light illuminating T.A.’s silhouette. The audience held its breath, now realizing that he was going to perform a new single. As the unfamiliar yet catchy hip-hop tune resonated in the air, the singer’s fans nodded along. 

This was a complete surprise. The fifteen songs on his debut album were soft and lyrical, loud and passionate, and definitely NOT slow and sensual.

T.A. began singing, dragging his feet along the stage then lifting them as he stalked forward confidently. The lilt of his voice as he gasped an A major chord into the head-worn microphone caused fans to fall into a dead faint. 

“No. Right there.” He breathed. “I was having fun. I hope you’re having fun too.”

He trailed his hand up his thigh, clad in jeans turned skinny because of sweat. They hugged the curves of his body perfectly, showing the smooth lines of his long and slender legs. 

My body  
Is your party  
Baby  
Nobody’s invited  
But you baby

T.A. changed music keys as quickly as he had changed personas. The cadence of his voice matched perfectly with his sultry movements. He slipped off his vest slowly, letting it hang off of one shoulder, then threw it to the crowd. 

I can do it slow now, tell me what you want  
Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off  
Cause tonight is going down, tell your boys it’s going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop  
Oh

He moved to the tempo, swinging his hips with every beat. With the last breathy word, he grinded his ass against the air, giving the camera a piercing look as he did so. Blood gushed, as fans watching at home and in the stadium couldn’t take their eyes off of him. 

The singer ran his hand through his hair, messing it up yet giving him a seductive appeal. His white tank top was completely soaked with sweat, and the outline of his pert nipples was visible to all.

He gave everyone a slow smirk and continued:

You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started

He grabbed his crotch and thrusted up at the first line, then let go to gesture the “come hither” sign with his fingers. The crowd couldn’t be restrained as they surged up to the stage, forgoing the seats. They reached towards him, and the singer swept his hand along the sea of limbs. 

Baby take your time now, there's no need to rush  
We can go another round, if that's what you want  
Cause tonight is going down, yeah you know it's going down  
We in the zone now, don't stop

The inflection of T.A.’s voice drove fans crazy as saliva began to drip. That delectable ass was right in front of them after all. He pumped more to the music, never losing his composure. His innocent, cherubic appearance was definitely gone now. Not a single bit was left in the movements of this sensual boy. He glided his voice over the lyrics, and it was still clear and steady, unmuddled by his success.

Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I'm not gonna fight it, I want it all the time  
Boy you should know that your love is always on my mind  
I can't it deny it, I want you, I want you

And BAM the climax came. T.A. slowly lifted the edge of his top, teasing the crowd with a hint of that milky and smooth skin. He yelled, “LEMME HEAR HOW MUCH YOU GUYS WANT IT!” The roaring of the crowd intensified ten-fold. 

He ripped the tank top off abruptly, exposing his sweat-induced glistening torso to the world. Suddenly, his jeans seemed to be hanging much too low on his hips. Yet the singer didn’t seem to care as everyone drank in the sight: the tiny waist expanding to voluptuous hips, the lines on his abs that dipped all the way down, his set shoulders, and damn those fine collarbones…

The things I wanna do to you  
My body's calling you  
I'm having so much fun with you  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started  
Oh

T.A. ran his hands along the strong line of his sides; eyes closed and still singing sultrily.   
The final note spilled from the singer’s mouth as he basically breathed it out. His smoldering glare at the camera was the last image everyone saw as the lights dimmed for good.

Backstage, Kou and Takato high-fived each other at their success. They knew that this new hit single would be the only song playing for two weeks straight.

Nobody walking in the streets would go unknowing of this song. 

Especially not a certain crime lord with a piercing golden gaze. 

Definitely not.


	3. Investments

Asami Ryuichi glanced over at the latest 3D TV mounted on his penthouse wall. The SUHD 78” screen cost him a good 15K, but that really wasn’t much to him. He toweled off his wet, dripping hair, having come straight out of the shower after a long night of negotiating, and watched in interest as what seemed to be the live broadcast of T.A. appeared.

“T.A.: the new craze of the world ever since his debut.” Asami recited. The businessman dipped his hands in all industries imaginable and that certainly didn’t exclude the entertainment one. Already, he was considering buying 50% of the rights over this singer, which would contribute even more millions to his primary bank account. The young lad was attractive, energetic, and unadulterated, and Asami appreciated that image. While the crime lord loved to defile pure and innocent things, this particular singer wasn’t up his alley. People who were innocent to that degree oftentimes emerged as the backstabbing traitors, and those were the people Asami detested the most. Yes, he wasn’t interested enough to invest in this singer. The loss of millions of dollars didn’t faze him.  
He turned away to pour himself a glass of whiskey. The ice bumped into each other, colliding with the tumbler, and in the silence of his apartment the crackling usually was deafening. Usually. Except this time, one T.A. was performing a new single.

_My body  
Is your party  
Baby  
Nobody’s invited  
But you baby_

Asami’s eyes widened imperceptibly as he did a double take. There was no way that this was the same singer he had been seeing too much of lately. Where had that angelic innocence gone? The singer’s previous facade had vanished and been replaced with this feisty wildcat.

The crime lord was enraptured as T.A. stalked across the stage, the experience made even more real with the 3D TV. It had been put to good use. Asami watched as the singer slipped off his vest. He watched as T.A. looked straight at the camera as he moved that ass continued to watch as he humped the air.  
Asami’s eyes widened imperceptibly as he did a double take. There was no way that this was the same singer he had been seeing too much of lately. Where had that angelic innocence gone? The singer’s previous facade had vanished and been replaced with this feisty wildcat.

The crime lord was enraptured as T.A. stalked across the stage, the experience made even more real with the 3D TV. It had been put to good use. Asami watched as the singer slipped off his vest. He watched as T.A. looked straight at the camera as he moved that ass, and he continued to watch as the boy humped the air.  
“Hmm…” Asami’s interest was peaked with this new development. He wasn’t not that pure after all. Asami turned the volume up as he sat down on the couch.

_You can keep your hands on me, touch me right there, rock my body  
I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party  
I'm doing this little dance for you  
You got me so excited  
Now it's just me on you  
Your body's my party, let's get it started_

Heat pooled into his lower abdomen as his cock stirred at the sultry lyrics of T.A.’s guaranteed new hit single. It had been a while since he has had some release; yes, that was the reason why—nothing more. Perhaps he needed to pick up attractive young boys at the club more often.

He took his member out of his Armani briefs and gave it two pumps for good measure. The tip was already leaking precum as it rose to its full height. Asami groaned as he imagined what he would do to the boy once the businessman caught him. It was the singer’s fault for being such a tease, leading the whole world on with such seductive words coming out of that sweet mouth. He smirked as he thought of other places it belonged to.

But it wouldn’t do if Asami didn’t know the name of his soon-to-be toy. No, not at all. He texted Kirishima and ordered him to find out the boy’s name as soon as possible.

Just as he pressed send, T.A. tore off his shirt. Damn. Asami drank in the view as he sipped on the alcohol. Right now he was really appreciating his television screen.

The piercing gaze of the singer’s clear blue eyes was the last thing Asami saw before the only sounds that filled the room were his quiet pants.

He grunted as he gave his erection the final, languid stroke.

It seemed he was in need of another shower.

As he walked into the shower stall for the second night that time, Asami reconsidered his investment in the singer. He only endorsed the best. And this he could work with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /runs away
> 
> Having learned HTML coding 2 years ago, I've completely forgotten it! praying that italicization has worked
> 
> Disclaimer: Still own nothing.


	4. More

Akihito ran off the stage, leaving behind the still screaming fans shouting for an encore. Oh no, an encore at this point would definitely not be beneficial to both his health and theirs. He inwardly cursed at his best friends for making him do this. He didn’t even want to become a singer! This whole thing started as a joke anyway. How had it escalated so quickly?

_Two weeks prior_

Akihito, Kou, and Takato had drunken past their limit. They ordered another bottle of sake at the local club and continued to drink at their booth.

“Heeeyy Aki-chaaaan. How ‘bout…we make a bet?” Kou slurred his words as he struggled to think coherently.

“Dependsss,” Akihito was not in a better state however. He foolishly agreed to it, not thinking that he would end up losing. “Aaactually, suuure, why not?” He would regret that decision. Oh yes, he would.

“Greeeattt. Ookkay, I dare you t-to…uh…t-ake off your shirt! And if someone hitsss on youuu, then we wiinn—“ Kou began to stutter.

“—And if noobody hits on youuu…then you lossee!” Takato interrupted. The two friends snickered, knowing that Akihito had a low tolerance for alcohol and wouldn’t notice the discrepancy.

“Huuh?? Wait, if soomeone hitsss on mee then I lossee? And if some—“ Akihito was on the verge of figuring out the dilemma.

“—Don’t worryy about the detailsss,” Kou said. It wouldn’t do if Akihito ruined the fun.

“Heree, havvve another glaasss!” Takato shoved more alcohol down his friend’s throat.

“Jesusss Chriiistt,” Akihito coughed.

“Wellll ya gonna dooo it or not??” Both friends urged.

“UGghh, fiiine. Here goes nothing,” Akihito whined and took off his shirt. “Won’t I get kicked out for public indecencyy??”

“Naaahh. Just look at what sssome people are…wearing!” Kou gestured at the girls. Most wore cocktail dresses that barely covered their breasts and ass. Many guys had also taken their top off, so Akihito wasn’t alone in that aspect.

“Okaay, now go aand daance,” Takato kicked Akihito off his seat, sending him tumbling to the floor. The soon-to-be singer seemed content to sleep on the floor actually, but he decided against it. Akihito picked himself up, muttering gibberish about his best friends.

He stumbled as he stood up, swaying on his feet. The loud pounding of the DJ beat echoed in his body, and the rush of the crowd on the dance floor convinced him to join.

Tentatively, he swung his hips a little. When he checked to make sure nobody was judging him too harshly, Akihito added more enthusiasm to his moves. As he started grinding to the pulse of the song blasting on the overhead speakers, more and more people seemed to join the floor.

Of course, Akihito was completely oblivious to this fact as he was too drunk and engrossed in the music to realize his surroundings. He had completely forgotten about the bet and was just enjoying himself now.

A slim hand touched his arm. Akihito swung his head around to find a girl peering up at him, conspicuously pushing her breasts up against his limb. “Hey there, you wanna dance?” The girl purred. She lowered her lashes demurely and gazed up at him.

Again, Akihito was not thinking clearly at all and agreed. She wasn’t bad looking after all. Pretty cute actually. He completely missed the fact that she was hungrily ogling his defined chest.

She swung her arms around his neck, his around her tiny waist. “So what’s your name, cutie?” She asked.

“A-Akihiro,” he didn’t mean to lie; he couldn’t help but slur his words.

“Well, Akihiro, mine’s Sakura,” she winked at him. Sakura leaned up to kiss him chastely. “Do you want to get off the dance floor and go somewhere more…private? I’ll be good to you, I promise.”

She slipped her hands off and led Akihito to a private booth, which incidentally happened to be right behind the one Kou and Takato were sitting at. They snickered, knowing they would win the bet.

Sakura sat on his lap and pressed her lips more urgently against Akihito’s. He enthusiastically pushed back, their tongues entwining. 

Then, Kou interrupted. “I thiiink that’s enough for you two!” He shoved the girl off of his precious Aki-chan and dragged him over to their booth. “Go find some other guy to flirt with.” The look that Kou directed at her implied the unspoken _you skank_.

She huffed and gave them the bird as she stomped away.

“Brrooo, I littterally just sssaved you there, man! She was about to EAT YOUU!!” Kou screamed as he shook Akihito’s shoulders.

Akihito pouted. “Ssshe wasss pretty cute.”

“Nuh-uh.” Takato interrupted. “You’re gonnaaa regreeet it tomorrow. Anywaaayy, WE WIN THE BET!!”

“SHIT. UGH, fiiine. What do I owe you guysss?”

“You have ttoo play alongg with one of our i—deas.” Kou smirked.

_Flaskback end_

Akihito shook his head and cursed at his best friends. He really regretted his decision, like really regretted it. 

“Hey, I heard that!” Kou popped out of nowhere and slapped Akihito’s back. “Good job, man! Your fans were totally dying out there.”

“I think I just died too,” he muttered. “Again, WHY did I have to do this?”

“You needed an image change,” Takato appeared. 

“It’s only been a week,” Akihito deadpanned.

“Well, you’re obviously going to mess up later and ruin your angelic image. We can’t have that now, can we? So now you have two images, and you can do whatever you want now!” His manager replied, expecting the singer to celebrate.

Kou continued, “And while you _are_ pretty damn innocent half of the time, we KNOW how feisty you can get. Literally, I still have that bruise you gave me last week.” He rubbed his arm for emphasis.

“Okay, okay, I get it. God.” Akihito looked up towards the ceiling and sighed. “Whatever, what’s done is done. I’m ready to just collapse on my bed now.”

“Alrighty.” Takato flashed him a thumbs up. “Just give me a second to prepare the car.” 

“I need to collect my stuff too. Be right back!” Kou walked away as well.

Akihito looked at the backs of his best friends and smiled fondly. Even though they could be major dicks at times, he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He went to his dressing room and put on a T-shirt. By the time he had collected his things and walked back, Kou and Takato were already there.

The trio was NOT prepared for what would happen next.

As soon as they opened the door at the back of the dome, a waterfall of limbs and bodies rushed through the door, toppling and burying Akihito in its midst. 

“Oh dear.” Kou managed to escape and huffed in worry as he couldn’t see even a hair of his friend. 

“Oops.” Takato shrugged. “Let’s get him out of there.”

“There’s no way that’s happening.” 

Truly, fifty people were all piled on one body, and escape for that person was not happening anytime soon. However, Akihito was resourceful. Although he couldn’t breath, he could still move his limbs. He stuck an arm outside of the bodies and waved for help. 

Kou and Takato saw and immediately rushed over to pull the arm, and the rest of the connecting body, out. At this point, Akihito’s shirt was once again ripped, along with his pants. He struggled to find his breath.

A few fainted at the sight of the singer’s “outfit”, barely hanging there by only a few threads. 

Conscious ones picked themselves off the floor and surged back towards to Akihito. 

“Guys, stop.” The forceful command of their angel left the fans stationary. After all, they had never seen him mad. T.A. was back to normal, however, once they stopped to listen. “I really appreciate your support, really, but you shouldn’t break past the barriers that security set in place, okay? The guards are there for a reason. What if a serial killer happened to come in now?” The fangirls and boys hung their head in shame. “But I still love you guys, you know? Since you’re all here now, why don’t we take a group picture to commemorate? I’ll post it on my Instagram later. Then I’ll take pictures with individual people if you want.” He smiled brilliantly, calming the fears of his fans. 

They gathered together, the singer in the center and Kou and Takato on both side of him, protectively holding him away from the rabid fans. The picture was taken, and thirty minutes was spent taking selfies. Some kissed T.A. on the cheek, and others hugged him in the photos. He placed his arm around the ones who requested it. The more daring girls and guys asked him to carry them princess-style, and, of course, he obliged. On the other hand, some fanboys carried T.A. the same way he carried the girls. He merely smiled widely at the camera, nonchalant of that fact.

Kou and Takato allowed this, only for the sake of good publicity. Akihito hadn’t posted much on social media during his career as T.A. so far, so that would be a surprise to the world, waking up to find all these photos liked, favorited, and shared millions of times.

His fans were going to be much more rambunctious after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't type drunk speech lol
> 
> I'm going to be busy all of tomorrow so I'm posting the chapter now since it was just sitting and rotting on my laptop.
> 
> What do you guys think about Sakura? Generic name for a generic girl lolol
> 
> I just wanted to write a more realistic take on their story like Akihito had to have SOME experience before meeting Asami you know and vice versa for Asami (though probably more tbh)
> 
> My brain juices have run dry now


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I should be updating more cause it's summer :D 
> 
> Still have to study though...sigh...Hopefully I'll get caught up on sleep and exercise lol
> 
> And so they meet.

I woke up on my down feather bed feeling like shit. As I clutched my head, remnants of what happened last night swirled around my brain. The concert happened, then the surprise fan attack, and then...Takato had received a late call from someone very important evidently. His name was Kilishina? Something like that. Apparently some Asami Ryuichi guy wanted to sponsor my image as T.A. and take over the work of the company I was signed under. His secretary consequently called Takato to arrange that. Obviously, that idiot agreed, so the three of us went to a high end club, Sion, to have an impromptu meeting with the secretary. 

There, a fifty page contract awaited us. Takato didn’t even bother reading the whole thing and forced me to sign. Of course I trust him, but really? Not even a little caution? Now I was signed under Sion Music Corporation, which arguably is the number one record company in Japan. 

Kilishina—no wait, _Kirishima_ , offered us drinks on the house, and the three of us took advantage of that since all of the alcohol sold in that club were worth millions I swear. 

And so I woke up shitfaced. 

BANG!

The door to my supposedly secure bedroom slammed open as Takato sashayed into the room. “Your schedule is completely free today, Aki~ All we have is a meeting with Asami-sama. We’ll discuss some things and then get ourselves situated inside our new workplace! Actually there’s a lot of things to be done, you know? Stuff like touring the studio and recording area and working out the nuisances in the contract.“

“Ever heard of privacy?” I grimaced. “How are you so lively when you drank JUST as much as me last night?? And who’s this Asami guy anyway?”

“Because he can take care of himself unlike youuu.” Kou sang as he walked into the room without invitation as well. 

“How the fuck do you not know who Asami-sama is??!” Takato thundered. “Have you been living under a rock?? YOU WERE A JOURNALIST, SO YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!”

“I only reported sports and entertainment, not politics and business. Can’t help it.” I shrugged.

“It’s alright; you’ll learn someday Aki. Don’t worry about it,” Kou pat my head while stroking my back in comfort.

“I don’t need your sympathy! Now get the hell out while I get ready. How do you guys even have the key to my apartment anyway?!” 

They snickered in unison as I slammed the door shut on them.

Christ, they were annoying sometimes. I went into my walk-in closet and rummaged through the wearable clothes. Many of the items were frivolous things that Kou and Takato got me actually. I slipped on a white dress shirt with a black tie. A matching black leather blazer and ripped skinny jeans finished the outfit. Usually I wouldn’t bother wearing hair gel, but, since we had a meeting today with a really important “Asami-sama”, I decided to weave some through my unruly hair to appear more put together. First impressions count after all.

~VF~

The impossibly tall skyscraper loomed above us, though it was only one amongst many others. I gulped as sweat began to form on me. 

Holy shit. Holyshitholyshitholyshit.

“H-Hey T-Takato, you know, I d-don’t think I’m up to this after all….” I trailed off as I slowly walked backwards. 

“Uuh…” He, too, was stupefied. “Nah, man, we’re ready for this.” He hauled me to the front door. 

The three of us walked into the lavish lobby decked in chic furniture. The modern black and white theme was even more pronounced with powerful and famous men and women reclining in posh seats, discussing things that would surely bring them into jail. 

All eyes fell on us when the door opened; somehow everyone knew that we were newcomers. 

Trying to keep calm, I strode up to the receptionist, who was beautiful and stylish too. “We’re here to see Asami Ryu…” Crap, what was his name? “Asami-san.”

She disdainfully eyed me. “You’ll need to make an appointment.”

Ah, she didn’t recognize me, which was understandable. After all, I was in disguise to stop fans from making us late to the meeting. I took off my #YOLO beanie and folded my nerd glasses over my shirt. “Actually, we already have one. If you could just call him and say that T.A. and his manager and stylist are here to see him…” I gave her a charming smile, showing my good intentions.

Her mouth fell open, and she hastily covered it up, ashamed that she had been rude. “E-er, yes, sir, right away, sir. Floor 77 is your destination. Right this way, please.” 

“It’s fine.” I assured her. She blushed again and led us to the elevator. Kou and Takato snickered in the background. I elbowed both of them in the ribs, shutting them up effectively. 

Up and up and up we went. The door opened, and the girl led us down a hallway, to the left, down another hallway, to the right, and up a short flight of stairs. “Asami-san is through this door.” She curled her hair around her finger, her attitude changing completely as she winked at me.  
I blushed, and Takato slapped me on the back, giggling. “Hey, she was pretty hot, you know. Shut up!” I hit him back, and he fell against the door to this mysterious man’s office.

The door opened, and Takato would have fallen to the floor had it not been for the large hand supporting his shoulder firmly. “Takaba Akihito, I assume?” The low rumbling of his voice struck me, my body shivering all the way down. 

I glanced up at the face of a handsome man, golden orbs zeroing in on me.

“Welcome to Sion.”


	6. Eye C U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I haven't updated in a long time...? But hopefully my drawing makes up for it :3 If a picture is worth a thousand words then I have written 1800 words...sorry about the short chapter :'(

“Uhhhh...I, uh, er, thanks?” Akihito blushed at the gorgeous man’s intense stare and struggled to find words. As he turned redder and redder by the second, he couldn’t handle the atmosphere and ran out the door, clutching his face the whole way out the building. 

BAM—The singer ran straight into a nearby streetlight, tripping in his attempt to stand up and falling flat on his face. “Ouch…”

\--

Back in Asami’s office, Kou and Takato gaped at the CEO of the mega-conglomerate, facepalming at their best friend’s antics. “We’re terribly sorry about that! He’s really shy sometimes, you know? You would think that he’d be better about greeting people, being a really big and popular singer and all but nooooo, he has to go and run off!!”

“Kou, you stay here and negotiate the contract with Asami-sama; I’ll go chase after that dumb idiot.” Takato huffed.

\--

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR FACE!?” Takato shrieked. “I take my eyes off of you for _one_ moment and you go and beat yourself up? I’m so done with you.” He threw his hands up in the air, surrendering to the Fates. 

“I’m sorry I’m clumsy, okay! And that guy in there, he—he was staring at me!” Akihito whined. 

“That isn’t an excuse for giving yourself a black eye and scraping your cheek, to say the least. You do realize you still have a shoot tomorrow? What will we do now? Makeup can’t cover your swollen eye!”

“So-wee…” The singer gave his manager those puppy-eyes that could convince murderers to admit their crime.

“No, stop! They won’t work this time, you hear me.” Takato threw him a chastising scowl.

Akihito, in turn, pouted and decided to be smart and stay quiet.

“Ughhh, how will I explain this to the photographer and everyone on staff working for Vogue? At least you have one good eye…WAIT! I got it. Anyway, you just sit your ass right here and don’t move a toe, okay? I have to go apologize to Asami-sama. We can discuss things with you looking like that, but those photographs we were supposed to take are not going to happen. And I certainly can’t have you wandering around this very important building looking like that. Nonono….” The manager walked back into the building as he continued his soliloquy.

A fat, sweatdrop appeared on Akihito’s head. 

\--

“...Terribly sorry about this, sir! Looks like we’ll have to reschedule for another day andI’mreallysorryformystupidfriend’sstupidity—” Takato’s babbling could be heard coming closer and closer to the office of Asami. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of Kou sipping tea in a chair. He smacked the back of the stylist’s head. “Sorry for this idiot’s impoliteness too.” He did a ninety-degree bow and pulled Kou with him out the door. “Bye! I’ll email you later, Asami-sama!”

The next day...

The drive to the headquarters of Japan Vogue was deadly silent. Akihito couldn’t help but shrink down in his cushioned seat. His face really hadn’t healed much, eye still barely open. 

When they arrived at the massive building, though not as grand as Sion, the singer had fallen into a gloomy daze. “I’m sorry for being an idiot, I’m sorry for not taking care of myself, I’m sorryI’msorryI’m sorry—” He whispered before being interrupted by Kou.

“Dude it’s fine, bro! No problems, right Takato?” Kou made a face that said ‘say yes or else’. 

“Well, yes. I suppose.”

Takato parked the car and lead the way into one of the most important fashion companies in the world. “So...just stay quiet and let me do the talking, alright?”

Akihito nodded meekly.

\--

The drone of Takato’s apology and idea for fixing the situation bled into the busyness of the background. “...I know this is a really important billboard ad we’re going to shoot, and it’s going to appear on the walls of all skyscrapers in Tokyo, but really if you just include his undamaged eye in the picture and blur out the rest of his body and face, I think it’d make a really cool substitute.”

The photographer contemplated the idea and sighed. “We’ll give it a go.”

Whirr went the incessant clicking of the camera as T.A. stared at it. The singer was currently situated on an opulent velvet couch, pillows strategically placed on it.

“Why don’t you lie down...Since the rest of your body won’t be in the picture, the longitudinal direction will set the lines…” 

T.A. shifted on the rather uncomfortable piece of furniture. 

“Good. That’s it.” The photographer changed the aperture setting on the camera and took another photo.

Hours later…

“We’re wrapped everyone!” The background staff all sighed in relief, stretching and putting away the lights they had to hold up.

“Only God knows how this will turn out.” Takato prayed.

Obviously, the shoot was going to be a success, which was what Akihito and his best friends found out the consequent day, Internet flooding with positive reviews about the best Vogue billboard ever…

[](http://s24.photobucket.com/user/Nyrolel/media/img001_zps0zznyppo.jpg.html)


End file.
